User blog:ScipioLecter/DeathBattle Mistake, Errors or Misinformation: Thor vs. Wonder Woman
In Thor vs Wonder Woman I notice several errors, in part because I've read Thor Comic's for a long time, and read several of the Wonder Woman comics used in this episode. Thor’s Strength They state World Serpent to be 17,000,000,000,000 tons. I don’t know what math they used to estimate this weight, but I believe I’ve come to a reasonable conclusion to what they attempted. They took the weight of and Anaconda of 500lbs as a base, and while no snake have ever been officially weighed in at this weight, let’s just use this as the base they used as stated in the video. I believe they took the weight the length of the snake, let’s say 16 feet and divided that by 5280, or the number of feet in a mile. 5280/16= 330. So in one mile there would be 330 snakes, or 181,500 lbs of snake. Take that weight and multiple it by 50,000, the length they estimate the snake at. 50,000*181,500= 9,075,000,000 lbs. Now I don’t know what width they used for the snake, but some quick research,and by this I mean literally the fastest result I could find, would put the number at 1 foot across as the upper limits on a big healthy snake, and for the same of simplicity we’ll use this, as well as the fact they used a a estimated weight of a snake rather than a verified measurement. Now they didn’t give a solid number for width but said “Near 800 miles across” so I take be between 750 but less than 800. At this size, use Anaconda for a staple we’d get 5280*750, or 3,960,000 times wider than the real snake. So we take the previous weight 9,075,000,000*3,960,000 = Take that and divided it by 2000 to get the tons. 35,937,700,000,000,000/2000=17,968,500,000,000 tons. Pretty close to the weight they calculated and I had to guess on some of the numbers, mostly the width of the snake used, both real snake and the scale of the World Serpent, both of which may of been lower than what I guessed at. The problem is this. This only accounts for the length and width of the snake, not the fact it’s a three-dimensional creature. There is a simple formula used to determine this for a creature or object increasing in size so long as the proportions remain the same. Using there weight this is what they should of done and gotten. 500*16,500,000^3=2,246,062,500,000,000,000,000,000 lbs or about 1,123,031,250,000,000,000,000 tons. Or close to 1/6the the weight of the earth. That’s just the weight of the snake, not accounting for the constricting strength or the fact Asgardain beings are several times denser and heavier relative to their size than normal creatures. Now using real snake dimensions the the resulting information would be this. At 215 lbs and 17 feet 215*10,750,000^3=267,093,828,000,000,000,000,000 lbs, or 133,546,914,000,000,000,000 tons in weight. The math for constriction and Asgardian physiology would multiply by 17 then 3. Not sure what the force needed to crush the earth in the manner shown in the comic, but that is also probably greater the 272 trillions tons estimated by the show. In terms of weight, that's close to 37% of the weigh of The Great Lakes. This isn't even technically his greatest feat of strength, as he once lifted 20 planets off his head with one hand, and physically overpower the Power Stone wielding Drax. The power stone grants in it's most basic form literally infinite strength and durability, and Thor punched Drax hard enough in the stomach to make him vomit the stone up. Wonder Woman's Strength Her pulling the Earth with Martian Manhunter and Superman is not exactly an Error, but it's not a good feat to use. This is because we Know Superman can do this on his own, so it makes it hard to accurately judge who is doing how much pulling. Even so, compared to the properly calculated weight of the snake or other Thor feats, this still isn't as impressive. Honestly Wonder Woman Pulling the Earth's Sun with her lasso is a better feat as she did it on her own, and is a much higher weight. But Given this was a Pre-Crisis feat, DB may not of considerd it. Thor’s Speed. Let’s look at their estimates for Thor’s speed. They say “Mjolnir can travel to the edge of the universes in 60 seconds, that means it’s traveling 500,000 times the speed of light” Well aside from the fact the panel they are quoting saying to edge of the galaxy AND back in 60 seconds, there is no way at 500,000 times the speed of light even this would be possible At 500,000 times the speed of light, and object wouldn’t even travel one light year in that time frame. There are about 525,600 minutes in a year, and a minute is 60 seconds. It don’t need to do the math for you for you to understand how this claim doesn’t hold up with out even giving you the actual speed for the Mjolnir. The edge of Galaxy is, I believe 27,000 light years away from us (correct here if I'm wrong please). 27,000*525,600=14,191,200,000 times the speed of light. But Given that Thor said that was to Travel to the edge and Back, we double this to 28,382,400,000 times the speed of light. Logicallly his reaction time would have to be even higher than this. This is true of all characters in who move under there own power rather than in a vehical. To avoid running into things, your ability to react and respond to the enviorment has to be greater than the speed you travel. This also isn't his greatest speed feat, Thor is fast enough to strike a Space stone weilding Pip the Troll, giving the user infinate speed and teleporting abilities. Wonder Woman's Speed In the video Wonder Womans “reaction time” against the shattered god is “probably faster than anything Thor has dealt with” As with the earth pulling feat, this isn't a great feat to use becasue it's so vauge. Thor defeating a being with an Infinity Stone of Space stone is just, if not more impressive, but similarly vague. That aside, the shattered god feat isn’t as impressive as it’s made out to be. If you read the actual comic that covers the events, The shattered God is mostly reformed at this point, greatly reducing the pieces that were flying at her. So the number is probably lower than they implied as it whatever speed they were traveling at, and she was able to picks up Trevor Barnes and fly’s away with him, and is able to keep him away from the pieces. Given her known travel speed, as I will mention below, this makes deflecting the pieces far less impressive than being made out to be. In the comic it's also taken him from the time of the Big Bang to reach this point in the comic. He was shattered and after some time he started to reassemble himself. The DC universe is 200 trillion lightyears across. The Universe is about 13 billion years old. The Shattered god broke at the start of the Universe and after a undefined period of time started calling himself back together. We don't know how long this was but if we say it took 6 billion years to start pulling himself back together. So 200,000,000,000,000/6,000,000,000= or 33,333 times the speed of light. Lower than even their earlier Thor Speed which I've shown was not correct. Even this would be assuming traveling from one side of the universe to another which isn't the case, the distance would actually be much lower. Now here's the problem with this feat in general. It's really hard to quantify in actual numbers. What I've put foreword is reasonable, but not inherently correct. Depending on how you decided to read the comic and interpret what is said, you could end up with number much higher or lower than this. Because much of the time frame is vague and terms that aren't precise units of of measurements, it's a feat that is hard to really put any real weight to other than it was indeed fast. The episode itself even uses uncertain to describe it in comparison to Thor as "probably faster" than anything Thor has dealt with. Her defeating Zoom , a character who uses time control to replicate speed, isn’t as impressive as they make it out. Quicksilver is also capable of moving so fast he make time displaced copies of himself, match the feat in a separate way, and did so far from his maximum speed. So that’s pretty much a wash in comparison anyway. They also claim her doing so blindfolded as more impressive, but it's a known fact that reaction time is quicker to sound stimuli than visual. But we know Wonder Womans travel speed is far lower than Thor’s. When pushed she can about keep pace with Jessie Quick, who’s top speed is half the speed of light and she can keep up with Flashs cruising speed, which is generally accepted at being less than the Speed of Light. This make’s Thor speed even with the poor math used here which we know isn’t right, about a million times faster than Wonder Woman's fastest known travel speed. Misinformation/Misrepresentation= Thor “couldn’t prepair for the sword” Doesn't make any logical sense Thor has faced magic items that can cut and pierce his skin. How sharp the sword is isn’t really relevant in any way other than it can hurt him , which he knows how to deal with. You can do a google image search and find many example of magic weapons that can hurt him and cut him. Gorr used the Necrosword to cut and harm him, but it didn't kill him despite it being purposefully meant to slay gods, and even when at half power he withstood a strike form the executioners axe, also meant to kill immortals. There are Blades of similar power in the Marvel universe as well that Thor would know of such as the Ebony Blade. In other Death Battles, prior encounter with similar abilities or weapons counted for something. The fact the it cuts at the microscopic level isn't really important after a certain point. It can cut him, but he's faced that problem before, and beaten it. Unless it had other attributes that stopped his ability to heal or damage his godly energy that really isn't as important as they make it out be to. It would matter if it cut because it's super sharp or because it negates magic defenses, it's in no way "Something he couldn't prepare for". There are even example of Wonder Woman's sword failing to penetrate certain defenses, such as Godly energy. Given that Thor toughness isn't purely biological or physical, but magic based, this also makes is possible it wouldn't be as effective as they thought it was. This however is my own opinion rather than a fact based on error. And Wonder Woman is not immune to Blunt force trauma at any rate, she’s highly resistance to it, but sufficient force can still hurt her. In one of the comic panel they used to show how sharp her sword is, it caused a nuclear explosion put’s her in a bad enough state she required medical attention to survive. Thor's strikes are on this level easily, given they can level mountain ranges with ease, it's much higher level of destruction than the blast that incapacitated her. Thor’s ignored powers They omitted many power’s Thor has for whatever reason. The Godblast, his strongest attack that could hurt or even kill Galactus. This is more used than Warrior Madness in the comics, so I'm not sure why it was omitted. The ability to become intangible. The atomize objects and transmute them. The ability to negate magic barriers, fields and protection. Time stopping and manipulation Life force draining They also listed His axe as a weapon, but it wasn't discussed or brought up. Conclusion This episode felt only half done. With Thor's speed and strength feats, it felt like they were on the right track but didn't finish the math. And with Wonder Womans feats, like they only looks at part of the information without getting a fuller picture of what it meant. Almost like they didn't actually read the comic's themselves. Their research into vulnerabilities and limitations was also wanting. Wonder Woman for example recently doubts she could live through a bullet to the head, yet early on in Thor's comics before his durability was increased, he was shot in the forehead with a sniper round, it penetrated and it was though to of killed him. Later in the same comic it was shown that the damage had only rendered him unconscious for a moment and woke up fine. Meaning even destroying his brain can be regenerated from, meaning even if he'd been stabbed in the head, it wouldn't of killed him. There felt like their was a big disconnect between reserach, writers and the makeers of the actual video, both the introductions and the voice work, and there wasn't much fact checking going on. Category:Blog posts